fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asherah (Battle of the Eight Essences)
Asherah is the second eldest being in all of existence as well as the second oldest of the Higher Primordial Beings and, by extension, of the whole Primordial Beings species Asherah represents light in all of existence, her light is divided in seven, each incarnated by an Archangel: Faith (Lucifer), Wisdom (Malthael), Kindness (Raphael), Hope (Uriel), Justice (Raguel), Valor (Michael) and Love (Gabriel). Backstory Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing, nothing but an infinite and eternal void of darkness, known as Chaos, when Asherah appeared, she repelled darkness and Chaos always thought it was a war declaration and an agression. Asherah introduced creation and made seven beings of pure light known as Archangels, Chaos, like Pandora and Martwy, didn't created anything. Chaos attacked Asherah, Pandora helped Asherah, Chaos was killed, as Darkness and Light can't exist without each others, Asherah soon died too, however, she cut Chaos' body into two parts later known as the Darkness-From-Above and as the Darkness-From-Below. Appearance and Personality Asherah' appeareance varies greatly. She can take any shape or form she wants. Most of the time, she appears as a white then multicolored-haired woman with closed eyes, Chaos is always dressed in white clothes and sees even if she has her eyes closed. Asherah was shown to don't really care about creation despite having introduced it. She greatly loved all her siblings even Chaos, she loved even more than her siblings the Archangels though her favorite was Lucifer, she also may be a little prideful as Lucifer is described to having inherited her pride from her mother and that she created Lucifer as her own reflection. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Date of Birth: Beginning of Time Birthplace: '''The Empty '''Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: '''Chaos, Pandora, Martwy, Lesser Primordial Beings (Especially Jeshua), Archangels (Especially Lucifer) and being in Heaven '''Dislikes: '''Darkest Offsprings, Ancient Gods and darkness '''Eye Color: Unknown, always closed Hair Color: White and multicolored, in human form Hobbies: Create Values: '''Familial Love '''Martial Status: Single Status: Deceased Affiliation: Herself and Angels Previous Affiliation: '''Pandora and Martwy '''Themes: Main Theme Powers and abilities Tier: 1-A '''(As a Higher Primordial Being, she's stronger than Appolyon, Jeshua, Chronos and Choros, Asherah could create an entire Omniverse with a mere hand gesture) '''Name: '''Asherah, Light, Creatress, YHWH, Yahweh, Jehovah, God, Goddess, Allah '''Origin: Battle of the Eight Essences Gender: 'Genderless, appears as female '''Age: '''Unapplicable, exists since beginning of time '''Classification: '''Primordial Being of Light '''Powers and abilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Photokinesis (Type 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 5, 8 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Shapeshifting (ideal transformation), Creation (can create anything which is connected to her aspect), Dimensional Travel (Can travel around Omniverse), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Asherah can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being a conceptual being), Angelic Magic (Type 3), Corruption (Type 3, via light. As light is not always good, Asherah can corrupt someone, even from afar) Aspect Aura (shine, clear but fear-inducing. Chaos can spreads his aspect around him by his aura), Existence Erasure (As Asherah started creation, she can easily erase it), Power Nullification (Via concept manipulation), Power Bestowal (Asherah can grant powers to others), Power Mimicry (Like Chaos, Asherah can use a light variation of a power),' Resistance (To reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure. Asherah survived Chaos's attack for thousands of years and as a Primordial Being transcends things such as space, time or even existence) 'Attack Potency:' '''Outerverse level '(She could destroy an entire Omniverse) Speed: Omnipresence '(She is anywhere light is) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Asherah is the strongest of the Primordials on par with her siblings) 'Striking Strength: Outerversal '(Asherah is the strongest of the Primordials on par with her siblings) 'Durability: Outerverse level '(Asherah was able to survive Chaos's attack for thousands of years) 'Stamina: Irrelevant (Asherah can never lack of stamina) Range: Irrelevant (Asherah can attack anywhere light is) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Asherah is as clever as Chaos, Martwy or Pandora) Weaknesses: * Darkness (Asherah' concept is light so she can be weakened if he's in a realm where there's only darkness) Key: Asherah Feats: ''' *Created many multiverses as well as Archangels *Killed Chaos *Separated Darkness-From-Above and Darkness-From-Below Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Asherah is known as the wife of God ** In canaanite mythology, Asherah is the wife of El/Eli * All Angels are related to Asherah in some ways Category:Light Users Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Omnipresent